The COBRE, CSFN was established at the University of Montana in September of 2000 with the goal of advancing understanding of Central Nervous System (CNS) protein structure and function while, at the same time, serving as a core to enhance the biomedical research infrastructure of the state. As a result of strategic recruitment, we have significantly increased the critical mass of neuroscientists in the CSFN, as well as sharpened its research focus in the areas of: 1) neurochemistry of CNS neurotransmitter transporters, 2) signal transduction proteins as related to development, neuronal survival and response to injury and, 3) mechanisms of CNS injury mediated by environmental toxins. While project areas have been refined, what has not changed is the Center investigators' common focus on CNS protein structure. The present request is designed to enhance three of the core facilities that lie at the heart of this protein-centered approach: Aim 1) Enhancement of the Mass Spectral Analysis and Proteomic Core Facility. Acquisition of a high-throughput matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) mass spectrometer - ciphergen protein chip biology system. Aim 2) Enhancement of the Core Spectroscopy Facility for Structural Biology. Acquisition of a time-resolved fluorescence microscope for both total internal reflectance fluorescence (TIRF) and fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS) and Aim 3) Enhancement of the Molecular Computational Core Facility (MCCF). Acquisition of Unix-based servers to enhance computational power, and renovation of facility space.